Blind Ties
by Eos Egrait
Summary: I can't say much for summary. Not Jareth POV.


I didn't look back as walked out the sliding glass door of our house. Its golden warmth shone comfortingly through the tinted glass and I looked tiredly out at the small manmade lake. The moonlight was so bright the shadows fell in defined lines across the pale flooring of our pool deck. I had left to escape the grating laughter of the adults, most of all, my mother. The imitation stone was warm against my bare feet as I walked to the edge of the pool and admired its glassy smoothness. There was no breeze tonight and the surprisingly cool air hung stagnate and inviting about me. I sighed, my mother had invited guests over and I had just come back from babysitting three young children. Needless to say, I was not in an entertaining mood. I walked on the balls of my feet to the opposite edge of the water and gingerly crossed the twenty-foot row of rocks that bordered the deep end. While I continued my trek around the perimeter, I heard the singing of insects to an unseen chorus and the occasional muffled splash. I finished my rounds and leaned on the black aluminum support pole that lay six feet from the screen door of the pool enclosure. I sighed again and wondered if I would get to bed at a reasonable time. These parties lasted sometimes until early morning. There was no way I was getting a restful sleep tonight. I looked up to the sky and counted the stars. The night was still young so only a few had peeked through the blue-blackness. I saw the light of my brother's second story window out of the corner of my eye. Was he still playing those online strategy games he fondly downloaded nonstop. I closed my eyes to listen to the calming night-sounds but my ears were swiftly accosted by the sharp bark of Allie, the neighbors' miniature terrier. I hesitated, what was it now a squirrel or perhaps my cat, Baby, had decided to torment the poor puppy on her nightly prowl. Whatever it was, I turned to shoo it away when I was bowled into by 180 pounds of manflesh. We tumbled backwards into the pool with a resounding splash. I swallowed coppery-tasting water and thrashed my limbs but the man pressed down on me in the shallows. I could not free myself. The weight became heavier but I found I could breathe because _I was no longer lying on my back!_ I was lying on my stomach with my cheek to the side. I coughed up water as I tried to get up but succeeded only in situating myself into a mock push-up position. I stayed there, chest heaving, and noticed the almost _sparkling_ terra cotta earth had soaked up the moisture from my dripping body. I also noticed my cheek and clothes were covered with it. I pulled myself to my feet trembling slightly and gasped as I took in the awesome sight before me. The whole world was a hazy orange and the impressive structure that was surrounded by a maze of rock and stone. And it glittered, as if to dare the viewer it was real. I exhaled admiringly and my eyes filled with tears, it was that lovely.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" said a voice from behind. I whirled around so fast little droplets of water flew in every direction.

My eyes settled on an imposing figure in a blue-black frock. He had white-blonde hair that fell just below his shoulders and white ivory skin to match. His frame was thin, elf-like and more that six feet tall. And as elves and faeries alike are known for, he was devilishly handsome. His thin, seductive lips were curved up in an arrogant smile and his mismatched eves were staring directly into mine. "Yes." I answered. Had that word come from my mouth? His smile grew even wider. "Who are you?" I asked only a little shyly.

"I am Jareth. But you, may address me as, 'Your Majesty'." The words rolled off his tongue in flowing low tones as if every word was caressed charily and chosen with great care so when he was finished I craved something sweet. I had waited too long to answer so I blurted out the very first thing that came to mind. "What do you rule over…Your Majesty?" I said stupidly. "Do you see the castle?" I turned to look once more upon the breathtaking view. "All you see and more belongs to me, all within are my subjects…" he paused, then his voice was at my shoulder, "as are you." He straightened up as I turned around. "As am I?" I questioned, confused. "I saved you from drowning," he replied, "no easy task. I brought you here. Therefore, you, are under my tenet." "I belong to no one!" I exclaimed indignantly. With an elegant flourish of his black gloved hand, he pulled a shining sphere out of mid-air and presented it to me. "Do you know what this is?" he asked. I shook my head slightly and looked at him, then back at the orb. "What is it?" I asked distractedly. "It's a crystal," he feigning indifference, "nothing more, nothing less." He then began rolling it over in his hands, not unlike the snake charmers of India. I was getting dizzy from watching the mind-bending progress. "But, if you turn it this way and look into it, it will show you your dreams." The crystal stopped and was once more leveled with my eyes. "Do you want it?"

In its depths, I saw glittering smoke solidify slowly into an unclear shape, I opened my eager eyes to see more but he pulled back to his chest and I looked at him pleadingly.

He raised his eyebrows in a superior fashion, "Then forget your past life." Forget my life? How could he ask that of me? I have plans. I have family! I have…a mother who is more interested in parties and guests than her own children. But I still loved her, didn't I? And my brother Joey I loved him, too. And my career as an actress. Could I just give those things up? I swallowed, "I can't, I just can't!" I almost sobbed. "Very well," he answered apathetically, "Since you wish to return home so ardently, I will give the option of solving the Labyrinth in exchange for you freedom. If you find your way to the center, then you will return to your time as though nothing had happened." I followed his eyes to look once more at the maze my thoughts already on the quest before me. I caught my breath as he whispered _very_ close to my ear, "But fail and you will be _mine_." By the tone of his voice, I did not think I would simply be a servant in his household. He straightened up once more and walked backwards towards a bare tree slowly becoming transparent with each step. "You will have thirteen hours in which to solve the Labyrinth. Such a pity…" He was now nothing but a fading whisper on the wind.

I breathed a sigh of relief. "Come on feet." and with that I started my journey.


End file.
